devastation_overdrivefandomcom-20200215-history
Axel Blaze
Summary An OC character made by SchutzenDunkelZiel1217. This isn't his full summary but I'm just too lazy to type that right now. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''to 7-C | 6-C | 6-A | 5-C to 4-C | 4-A | 3-A''' Name: Axel Blaze Origin: The Forgotten Realms Gender: Male Age: 23 years old Classification: Human Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building Level+''' to Large Town Level+ (Bisected a massive Skyscraper in half, Destroyed the Eifel Tower with Ultimate Telekinesis, Erased an entire town off the face of the earth with a casual attack) | Island Level+ (With 100% usage of his powers Axel was capable of casually vaporizing an average sized mountain simply because it was in the way of his morning walk. Much higher with Ultimate Telekinesis) | Multi-Continent Level+ '''(With 1000% usage of his brain, muscles and body Axel was capable of completely erasing the massive island known as Honshu with a simple foot stomp and stated that doing it as easy as breathing to him. Easily raised the continents of Africa, Australia, Europe and Antarctica from the sea to an altitude of 10000 meters with Ultimate Telekinesis and was said that destroying them would be just as easy) | '''Moon/Planetary Level+ to Star Level+ with phoenix satellites| At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (At least on the same level as Himmelslicht and Höllenfeuer) | Universe Level+ '''(Is the second strongest member of the knights of Purgatory) '''Range: Several Hundreds of meters | Several Kilometers with 1% usage of his powers | Several thousands of Kilometers with 10% usage of his powers | Several Trillions of Kilometers with phoenix satellites | Stellar with 100% usage of his powers | Universal with 1000% usage of his powers''' Speed: Transonic '(Dodged multiple bullets from Sub-Machine guns) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(Exactly Mach 300 as he crossed a distance of 102 kilometers in an instant) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ '(Mach 9000, instantly crossed a distance of 3060 kilometers) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be at least as fast as Himmelslicht and Höllenfeuer) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Crossed the length of the Mystic Realms in a few minutes) '''Durability: '''At least '''Large Building Level+ to Large Town Level+ (Survived a dozen hand grenades all detonating simultaneously. Took a nuke to the face) |'Island Level+' (With 1% usage of his powers Axel was capable of casually vaporizing an average sized mountain and just like this is able to increase his molecular density and thus by increase his durability) | Multi-Continent Level+ (Survived a hit from phoenix satellite no. 1’s plasma canon which was the weakest in destructive capacity amongst all the 10 phoenix satellites but hey it can still vaporize Asia in an instant) |At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (At least on the same level as Himmelslicht and Höllenfeuer) | Universe Level+ '''(Is the second strongest member of the knights of Purgatory) '''Stamina: Extremely High Lifting Strength: Class K | Class G | Class P | Stellar | Universal Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class EJ | Class YJ | Class XPJ | Universe Class Standard Equipment: Guns, Swords, Spears and anything that he can lay his hands on Intelligence: Extremely High. Has an IQ of over 300. As he’s capable of doing more destruction with his mind aka his Ultimate Telekinesis, Axel’s intelligence could be said to be on par with those on the 4th dimensional space or even those on the 5th dimensional space Weakness: Nothing notable Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Intellect, Chi User, Spiritual Energy User, Physical Energy User, Telekinesis, Regeneration, etc Natural Abilities ''' Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being an incarnation of Ryuichi Kazama, Axel is proficient in most know form of martial arts and is capable of taking down an entire battalion of soldiers with his bare hands. When using 1%, 10%, 100% and 1000% of his powers his CQC abilities are enhanced to inhuman levels. Enhanced Strength: Cutting apart Skyscrapers, crumbling hills with foot stomps may seem like impressive feats to most people normal or supernatural but to Axel it’s as easy as breathing. When using 1%, 10% and 100% of his powers his physical strength is enhanced so much that He can destroy whole mountains or even continents with simple foot stomps. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: When it comes to speed, Axel Blaze has always been very fast. Being an incarnation of the almighty being, deflecting or dodging bullets, from multiple machine guns is something which he considers normal. When using 1%, 10% and 100% of his powers his speed is enhanced to level so great that it allowed him to run at 300 or 3000 times the speed of sound. Enhanced Durability: Having the power to destroy multiple objects with just his mind also allows him to enhance his already monstrous durability by changing the density of his very molecules. When using 100% and 1000% of his powers his durability is further enhanced to inhuman levels Enhanced Intellect: Extremely High Intellect; Has an IQ of over 300. As he’s capable of doing more destruction with his mind aka his Ultimate Telekinesis, Axel’s intelligence could be said to be on par with those on the 4th dimensional space or 5th dimensional space Enhanced Stamina: With his other physical stats being so monstrously high his stamina is no different as he is capable of running at the speed of sound, without his skin tearing, for an entire day without tiring. When using 100% and 1000% of his powers his stamina is further enhanced to inhuman levels Immortality/healing: He seemingly has immortality, or at least a very efficient healing factor. Although it is unknown if he can die, he has shown to survive being cut in half, getting a shuriken thrown onto his head, getting hit by a truck, being blown up by a bomb, and finally being blown to bits by having several hundreds of mini-nukes which all had destructive capability 10 times that of the Tsar bomb. His ability to heal does seem to have a limit, since after being blown apart by the bomb his body parts has to be collected and put close to each other in order for healing to occur. Weapons Kusanagi: Kusanagi: Piercing Blade – This form of the Kusanagi appears as a long and elegant katana. Kusanagi: Piercing Blade can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances. The length in which it can extend up to, the speed it extends and retracts in depends upon the power of the user. It be controlled telekinetically according to the user’s command, and is said to be able topierce/cut through anything in existence. It is also said to be able to pierce/cut through destiny and reality itself. Kusanagi: Piercing Blade alongside Kusanagi: Destroying Blade is ten times more powerful in than the combined powers of Durandal, and Excalibur. Kusanagi: Destroying Blade: This form of the Kusanagi appears as either a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife with two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle or a large Claymore (think ginjo’s blade after absorbing Ichigo’s fullbring). Kusanagi: Destroying Blade is a blade made purely out of destruction. Its power will grow with the user’s level of strength. It is also said to be able to destroy destiny and reality itself. Kusanagi: Destroying Blade alongside Kusanagi: Piercing Blade is ten times more powerful than the combined powers of Durandal, and Excalibur. Kusanagi: Sealing Blade: Kusanagi: Sealing Blade is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing anything it pierces into an alternate dimension for all eternity. Phoenix Satellites: Being the youngest Billionaire on the planet Axel naturally has a ton of enemies either normal or supernatural. And while his own physical stats and hax are is powerful enough to combat most things that exist you’ve always got to have a super weapon right. There are 10 satellites in total each named PS no. 1, PS no. 2, PS no. 3, PS no. 4, PS no. 5, PS no. 6, PS no. 7, PS no. 8, PS no. 9 and PS no. 10 respectively with the weakest being PS no. 10 which is still powerful enough to vaporize Asia in an instant and the strongest being PS no. 1 which can actually destroy stars. Each satellite has a miniature sun as a power source so they have nigh-unlimited supplies of energy. Forms Base Form: This form is what one would call his base state. In this form or state his bodily composition is comparable to normal humans but he has trained it enough so as to be able to run at the speed of sound, without his skin tearing, for an entire day without tiring, destroying skyscrapers with simple sword swings, showing no visible discomfort or injuries after having a dozen hand grenades explode in his face, etc. Power 1% Usage Form: Naturally since the time of their birth humans are heavily restricted. While whether or not these restrictions were placed upon them by a being of higher power or if they simply developed over time remains unknown. And while it’s expected that humans who were able to break free from these restrictions are all expected to be dead as normal humans who do remove them would have their mentalities shattered with the sudden increase of powers and how they perceive things, even if they don’t openly show it, and thus forget their own existence and simply cease to exist. For Axel however it is slightly different so he is capable of using 1% of his brain instead of the normal 0.01% that human’s are usually capable of utilizing thus enhancing his stats to inhuman levels. Power 10% Usage Form: Similar to his Power 1% Usage Form, this form further increases Axel’s stats to unbelievable levels. Power 100% Usage Form: Not much is known about Axel’s Power 100% Usage Form but it is established that it increases his stats by millions upon millions of times. Power 1000% Usage Form: The ultimate form a human can utilize in their 3rd Dimensional. While it may seem that this form would increase ones power by 100 times given the percentage difference between this form and the one before this. However it instead increases a person’s power by billions upon billions of times. Notable Attacks and Techniques Die Schubkraft: By pointing his fingers at a specific direction Axel is able to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then would be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He has been shown to create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He could also use these shock waves to attack enemies, with either widespread or specific targets. Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his Power 1%, 10%, 100% Usage Form and Power 1000% Usage Form.The amount power behind each of these shockwaves depends upon the number of fingers he uses and the form he is in. With one finger an entire building can crumble while with ten an entire town may disappear. And this is only in his base form with stronger form the powers of his attacks are enhanced to inhuman levels. Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his 1%, 10%, 100% and Power 1000% Usage Form Absolute Zero: Axel places both of his hands on the ground and everything within a 100m to 100km radius freezes and is kept in a temperature of −273.15 °C. (Creator’s Note: Everyone knows what AZ is so I don’t really think I need to really explain it). Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his Power 1%, 10%, 100% and Power 1000% Usage Form. Frozen Requiem: To use this technique the Axel first grabs the throat or any other body part of his opponents and then causes the surrounding area to reach the temperature of absolute zero, effectively turning said opponent into a block of ice before crushing it. Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his 1%, 10%, 100% and Power 1000% Usage Form Heizen: Axel creates a great inferno with a wave of their hand. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it until nothing remains. In addition to directing the flames to attack only the targets which he chooses, Axel also has power over the intensity of the flames. Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his 1%, 10%, 100% and Power 1000% Usage Form Teufels Flamme: Creates seven or more immense pillars of flame which surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy them. The power of this technique can destroy everyone caught in its vicinity. These flames can incinerate an area much greater than a city. Can cause much higher levels of destruction in his 1%, 10%, 100% and Power 1000% Usage Form Note: All the techniques above are at most utilized by Axel in his Power 10% Usage Form so they’re not quite impressive. '''Key- Base | Power 1% Usage Form | Power 10% Usage Form | Power 100% Usage Form | Power 1000% Usage Form Note:- The Profile seriously need to be updated and will be updated soon enough Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Content